Water cooled saws for cutting a trench in a ground surface, especially concrete or asphalt surfaces, are now well known. The saws produce a large amount of waste water that can pollute the surrounding ground water. Furthermore, the waste water can discolor the surface being cut. A slurry in the trench is often created when the water, concrete dust (or other dust) and dirt mix together.